Consumer image editing is on the rise due at least in part to wide availability of the mobile phones, tablets, and other portable devices that include cameras and are powerful enough to support image editing software. A variety of different editing operations may be applied to process an image. In connection with image editing operations, a user may make selections of objects and/or other portions of an image to which the editing operations are applied. Editing software may provide tools for refinement of selections within images. For example, a brush tool can be used to make selections, modify selections, perform operations, and so forth. Generally, adjustment of the size of the brush tool and a cursor representing the brush tool is a manual process that can be quite time consuming. The manual process may also be difficult to use on mobile phones, tablets, and other mobile platforms. Accordingly, brush and cursor resizing may be tedious, make it more difficult to edit images, and lead to user frustration.